Crimson Snow
by asuka-2004
Summary: The Final Moments Kagome and Sesshomaru shared


The Harsh winter wind blew against her tear stained face but she paid it no heed as she looked down at the only man she had ever truly loved, his blood flowing freely from the wound that had peirced through his chest.

"Why?" She asked, "Why would you do this, why were you even here, why..." she was cut off when a bloodied finger was placed over her mouth in a silent demand of silence.

"Because, if i had not you would have died," He said, coughing slightly, a small trail of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"You idiot!" she cried out between sobs, "That was no reason for you to do this, no reason to throw your life away for a human!" her tears were like an endless river that seemed to flow without end.

"I will do what i please, when i please wench" he said going into a fit of coughs once more, "Do not tell me what to do"

"Stuborn Youkai! that doesnt tell me why you threw yourself in the way of that attack just now! do you know that this will more than likely kill you!" She yelled shaking with fear for his safety and her own pent up emotions.

"Yes miko, i know that i am more than likely not long for this world but i am gald that i have done what i have done, i have no regrets" he said smiling up at her.

"But why?" she whispered her question.

"I keep safe what i hold dear to me miko, i never let harm befall it whatever it may be if i can help it." he said looking away.

Gasping she replied, "I dont understand, i always though you hated me, well at least up untill the battle with Naraku i wasn't sure what you thought of me after that." she said furrowing her brows in thought.

"I had a growing facination with you over the years that had stemed to attraction by the time the fight with Naraku had come about," another coughing fit and he winced in pain, "I had been crule and seeminly uncaring towards you because i was frightened of these unfarmiliar feelings, but of one thing i was certain after the fight; i wanted you as my mate."

"But.. but i'm human why would you want me as a mate?" she asked trying desperately to keep him concious as she saw his eyes become glossy and start to close.

"Because Kagome, you are strong, beautiful, wise and caring opening your heart to any and all who need it. I am new to feeling these kinds of emotions and i wanted you to teach me about them all and share in them with me," he replied

"Please dont talk anymore, you're loosing to much blood, if you keep talking you'll..." she couldnt finish the words that they both knew were true.

"It is time Kagome," He said and she looked at him with wide frightened eyes brimming yet again with tears.

"NO! you can't! this isn't right, it's not fair!" She sobbed.

"There is something i wanted you to know before i left this world for the next, i do not know what we Youkai called what i feel for you but i believe you humans call it love; i love you Kagome" he said stroking her face delicately.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart lept with joy, as she was about to reply the hand suddenly dropped from her cheek to the ground with a soft thud and her world stopped.

"Sesshomaru.." she whispered slightly shaking him to get him to stur, but she gained no responce.

Her fear mounting her heart began to beat wildly in her chest as she began shaking him more forcefuly, "Sesshomaru, stop playing around. This isnt funny anymore." still he would not move.

"Please" she said as her voice cracked with unspeakable pain, "Please move, do something! attack me, insult me! JUST MOVE!" she beat on his chest in a vain atempt to gain his attention but she knew it was to late, he was gone; Sesshomaru was dead.

"No" she cried, "come back, please come back" her small fisted hands did little as she thumped softly on his chest, drained of energy

"I love you Sesshomaru please come back" she sobbed out into his now still chest, but he would not move, so neither did she.

Kagome sat hugging the man she loved with all her heart and soul to her chest as the winter snow started to fall once again, she sat there as the as the days past, and there was where she died embracing the other half of her soul and knowing that one day they would be together again.

I hope you guys liked this... i know it sad that they both died but i was sitting at my computer and this came into my head... i bawled my eyes out writing this and i hope you guys like reading it as much as i liked writing it


End file.
